Republic of Krugis
The Republic of Krugis (Persian: جمهوری کروگیس, Jomhuri-ye Krugis; Japanese: クルジス共和国, Kurujisu Kyōwa-koku?) is a Middle Eastern nation thought to occupy (or have occupied) a region within the plateau of Kurdistan. History War with Azadistan As of 2301, the Republic of Krugis was devastated in a war with the Kingdom of Azadistan. Being a weaker nation, the country was being conquered by Azadistan and pockets of resistance continued to repel the assimilation of Krugis into Azadistan. Militant guerrillas raised resistance against Azadistan (such as KPSA) and continued armed conflict throughout their villages and towns. After the battle, Azadistan completely assimilated the Republic of Krugis into its territory and gave its people citizenship in Azadistan. Reformation After the formation of Earth Sphere Federation, what was left of the Republic of Krugis was being saturated with GN Particles as a means to choke out the Middle East in technological and economic development. After Azadistan was attacked by the Federation, the former territories of the Republic of Krugis along with Azadistan were taken in control of the Federation. It is presumably still part of the re-created Kingdom of Azadistan at the end of the series. Characters KPSA KPSA is the anti-government guerrilla organization created by Ali al-Saachez. It was mainly composed of young children that were fighting in the name of "God". The group's purpose was to combat the invading Azadistan forces. Ali al-Saachez The creation of the orbital elevators brought new financial challenges throughout the world and various militant groups emerged in the Middle East to start wars to compensate for their poverty. This is why Saachez created KPSA, he organized it as a terrorist group to combat the invading forces. While KPSA's activities were active in the Middle East, Ali also had operatives overseas committing terrorist acts. He ordered a suicide bombing in Ireland, killing many civilians, including Lockon Stratos' family. Saachez also commanded KPSA's children to murder their own parents as proof of faith and devotion to God. It was sometime after the defeat of the Republic of Krugis that Ali switched occupation, from freedom fighter to a freelance mercenary. Celestial Being Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei Setsuna is the main protagonist of the story in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Soran Ebrahim (Setsuna's real name) was raised in the Republic of Krugis up until he was 10 years old. Ali al-Saachez entered into Soran's life around the same time Azadistan waged war against the Republic of Krugis, sometime before the year AD 2301. Soran and his friends would listen to Saachez preach about fighting a war in the name of God and they eventually joined the anti-government guerrilla organization KPSA, for God and country. Soran murdered his own parents under Saachez's "divine" influence in order to prove his devotion to God. From then on, Soran was trained in the ways of guerrilla warfare. He was taught to use explosives, firearms, and a form of CQ combat. Soran and his friends would be often sent on dangerous missions with minimal odds of survival. Several volunteered for suicide bombing missions in the name of God. Despite Soran's objections, his comrades faithfully died for Saachez' war. During the final days of losing the war, Soran came to the conclusion that there is no God in such a violent world. Soran's life was about to end when an enemy mobile suit aimed to shoot him, but he was saved by a mysterious angelic mobile suit (0 Gundam). He was the only survivor of that incident as all other forces were eliminated by Ribbons Almark/GN-000 0 Gundam. Ribbons was supposed to kill all the witnesses; but seeing the awed young Soran left an impression on him, believing the boy's look to be one of "utter admiration and worship" and he let him live. Notes & Trivia *According to some sources, in the real world "some Kurds in Iran have resisted the Iranian government's efforts, both before and after the revolution of 1979, to assimilate them into the mainstream of national life and, along with their fellow Kurds in adjacent regions of Iraq and Turkey, has sought either regional autonomy or the outright establishment of an independent Kurdish state" Iran: Ethnic Groups, Encyclopaedia Britannica.. The Republic of Krugis (before losing its sovereignty) can be seen as a parallel of this hypothetical "independent Kurdish state". *Krugis can also be indentified as whole Kurdish area of influence, just like Iranian Kurdistan, Iraqi Kurdistan, Turkish Kurdistan, Rojava, Hasakah and other Kurd-dominated areas. Kurds also resisted their occupiers, although they are pacified with brutal force like Azadistan did to Krugis. References External Links *Republic of Krugis Category:Anno Domini Locations